


Mark 69

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony is alone and horny.





	Mark 69

Tony was alone. Yet again. It seemed that he was alone majority of the time these days. He mostly spent his time in the lab, making updates and upgrades to his suits.

 

Tony first got the idea when he made prototype 69 (Goes to show how mature he is). He was going to make this one his own personal sex toy. At first, he programmed in the basics. Hand job, blow job, etc. He made various adjustments to the mouth, making it a warm and wet environment that had a tongue like feature. He made warmers for the fingers so they could finger him without being freezing. He loosened the grip so it wouldn't rip off his dick when it gave a hand job.

 

Finally, after about a week of fixing and testing, it was ready.

 

"Let's give this a go."

 

Tony laid down on is lab bed and gave the suit the ok. Suit 69 lubed its fingers and pushed one into Tony, wiggling it around. It's other hand came around to grab onto Tony's cock, jerking him while it fingered him. Tony's breathing became inconsistent as the suit continued to pleasure him. He felt the suit push another finger into him. Tony bit back a moan. Jesus, why didn't he think of this sooner?

 

He felt the suit clamp down on the skin of his neck, leaving marks behind.

 

"Ohhh!"

 

The suit had worked three fingers into him. Tony groaned as the metal fingers grazed over his prostate with every movement. His muscles clenched and he bucked his hips as he came.

 

"Power down!"

 

The suit pulled its fingers out. Tony laid on the bed, breathless.

 

"Holy hell."

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I ship Tony with himself.


End file.
